Paxton Fettel
Paxton Fettel plays a key role in both F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and the Vivendi Timeline. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Paxton Fettel (voiced by Peter Lurie) is a product of Armacham Technology Corporation's secretive Origin project, Paxton Fettel commands an entire battalion of highly-trained, heavily-armed "Replica" (clone) supersoldiers as well as other Replica Forces that take orders directly from Paxton telepathically. However, they are able to act fairly independently within the confines of Fettel's mind control, relying on using military jargon to communicate amongst themselves. This system was developed by Armacham Technology Corporation in a U.S. Department of Defense-sponsored project known as "Perseus". While he is a cannibal and is seen throughout F.E.A.R. devouring the remains of his victims, he indulges in the primal act not to sustain himself nutritionally, but to apparently absorb people's memories by consuming their flesh, as touched on in the Dark Horse Comics publication that accompanied the DVD edition. He is first seen kneeling in a cell at the Perseus Compound, before being released by the mysterious Alma Wade. In the comic again, and confirmed early in F.E.A.R., it is learned that Alma fused minds with Fettel, known as a Synchronicity Event, showing him the "pains" that Armacham Technology Corporation caused her and who was directly responsible for them. He keeps muttering that "they" deserve to die, "they" later being revealed to be everyone directly involved in Project Origin - and that includes the Point Man. He often appears to the F.E.A.R. Point Man for brief moments of time before dissolving into ash: these are hallucinations caused by Alma's and Fettel's psi-abilities. It is revealed near the end that Alma was his mother, and that leading his battalion of Replica soldiers into rebellion during F.E.A.R. was an effort to locate the facility where Alma's body was being stored, and free her. He is possibly once and for all killed by the Point Man point-blank near the end of F.E.A.R. in the Origin Facility, shutting down the Replicas in the process. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point He reappears in Extraction Point after Alma Wade revives him and reactivates his Replica soldiers, telling the Point Man, "I know, it makes no sense. Not much does anymore...You killed me. I didn't like that." He reappears throughout Extraction Point, usually with a squadron of Replica soldiers. At the end of the Extraction Point, Fettel destroys the UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter that attempts to rescue the Point Man at Auburn Hospital's roof and claims that the Point Man has only delayed their doom. He then claims that a war is coming. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In Perseus Mandate Paxton Fettel appears after the explosion of the Origin Facility, communicating with the Sergeant on several occasions, as well as making threatening remarks to the Nightcrawlers. After the credits roll, a Nightcrawler Elite is seen approaching the Senator, bringing him the sample of Fettel's DNA. Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin In a recent picture of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, it shows K. Stokes unconscious on the ground, with Alma Wade standing over her and what it appears to be an unknown man with his face and upper body hidden in shadows standing beside Alma rumored to be Paxton Fettel. If it is Fettel, then it can only mean one thing: Death is but a temporary setback for him. Category:Enemies Category:Characters